


mikrokosmos

by iswawrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswawrites/pseuds/iswawrites
Summary: Robb and Rhaenys go on a first date. Robb is very nervous but Rhaenys's got him.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark ( mentionned), Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	mikrokosmos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k0skareeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0skareeves/gifts).



> Hi everyone, this is a very short one shot that is really just me trying to deal with my anxiety and irl problems. I love the Robb x Rhaenys pairing so please be kind in the comments.  
> One important thing : i usually picture David Corenswet and Janhvi Kapoor when I write Robb x Rhaenys so picture them too I guess? Or do whatever you want, I can't force you !
> 
> ALSO! The title and the whole idea behind this one shot is the song Mikrokosmos by BTS ( yeah i'm a kpop stan again). So I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG while reading this :) ! 
> 
> Also, to gabi, my best girl, i hope you love it and that this can bring a smile to your face. I love you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Robb has been nervous all week. When it comes to Rhaenys, everything makes him nervous. He had been nervous to ask her out the first time – she had looked beautiful despite the shitty bar lighting and her laugh had sounded so glorious to him – but she had said yes, with a smile that Robb still remembers and now, his palms are sweating at the thought of their first date. Their first real date. Not group hangouts with Sansa and Jon being all couply-looking or Theon pretending to throw up in the back at the sight, no, tonight would be just

the two of them. When he had suggested they go to the fair, it had seemed like the greatest idea, and she had seemed happy to go but now, all he can think about are the roller coaster rides and what if she doesn't like them ? What if she is scared ? What if he can't reassure her ? What if he is a bad date ? What if she doesn't like him in the end ? His brain is racing with insecurities and awful scenarios of how bad the night may go.

They had agreed to meet at 7 pm at the entrance of the fair, and Robb wishes he had insisted to pick her up at her dorm room, to be a gentlemen and be able to somewhat be in control but no, Rhaenys is a modern woman and when he had suggested he'd pick her up, she had just laughed, tapped his shoulder and said she'd meet him there. His brain had stopped functionning properly when she had touched him to be fair, and he had only been able to nod while trying to collect his senses back.

He lets a long breath, trying to calm down, his hands burried in his pockets to stop them from shaking, and that's when he sees her. She's walking at a regular pace but she has a bright smile on her face and he'll lie to himself and pretend it _does_ get bigger when she spots him. She walks a little faster to get to him and stops only a few feet away. «Hi ! Did you wait long ? »

He had been ready at 5 pm, and had gotten to the fair at 6 pm. He had been standing in the same spot for an hour, but the sight of her right now in front him makes it all worth it. He'd wait an eternity for her. Robb shakes his head, willing his voice to be normal when it comes out. « No, it's fine. Shall we go in ? »

She nods, seeming really excited. « Yes please ! I love fun fairs ! » She admits, grinning as they walk in. Robb takes his wallet to pay for their entrance tickets before she can object, and she rolls her eyes but she smiles at him regardless. Once they're in, they fall into easy conversation, Rhaenys leading most of it and Robb is hanging onto her every word. He looks at her as she's telling him about her social studies classes and how her little brother –Aegon, not Jon – is moving to London soon. The more he listens and stares, the more he wonders how on earth is she real. She must be an angel, he thinks, because there's no way she can just exist and not be made of heavenly things. She shines so bright next to him, he thinks he might end up blind at the end of the night, from looking at her but it'd be a small price if it means he gets to stay with her for a while longer.

Rhaenys stops talking after a few minutes as they wait in line to go on a roller coaster, and purses her lips. « Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I ? »

« No, please, I love hearing you speak. » The words come out before he can stop himself.

She tilts her head to the side, and stares at him for a few seconds. He doesn't know what she sees but he hopes it's something good. A small smile forms on her lips and it feels like a win. « You should tell me about you too. I can't be the only talking all night. »

Robb shrugs, he wouldn't mind that to be honest, but he obliges. « Sure, you can ask me anything. »

« Why are you so nervous ? » Robb's mouth falls open at the sudden question. She had blurted it out so quickly and he hadn't expected that question.

« I- » Hs mouth keeps closing and opening, and his brain tries to form an answer that won't make him look like a complete fool. But then they're the next one to go in for the roller coaster ride, so Rhaenys just shakes her head with a laugh, letting the unanswered question go.

« Come on. » She grabs his hand and Robb feels his heart doing a sommersault in his chest. He must be in a dream he thinks as he watches her leading him to the ride. They get in one of the little cars and sit side by side.

Suddenly, Robb is overwhelmed by fear. He had been so engrossed in his nerves about the date, he hadn't thought about the roller coasters and the prospect of _him_ being scared. He grabbed the security rig forcefully, as if it was a lifeline. Rhaenys must have noticed because she gently places her hand over his, before taking it away from the cold metal and lacing her fingers through his. Her eyes never leave his while she does. Robb wants to say something, he so badly wants to say anything, but she smiles at him and it's a comforting smile and he thinks he'll be okay.

« Just look at me. Just me. I got you. »

Robb focuses on her eyes, those hazel eyes and he thinks he even see hints of purple hues in them but then, the ride starts and his heart starts racing, as the anticipation builds. But he keeps watching Rhaenys and she doesn't break eye contact with him, and Robb never wants her eyes to leave his. But then the roller coaster drops and Robb can only hear screaming around him – and maybe he's screaming too – and he thinks Rhaenys is laughing next to him, and he has to close his eyes because he doesn't think he can face death in the eye, not like this.

Once the ride slows down and comes to a full stop and his stomach has somehow decided to not come out of him, Robb's heart is in his throat and there's tears at the corner of his eyes, but Rhaenys's hand is still in his. She holds it with a strong grip but the smile she gives him is gentle. « Told you I got you. »

He wants to kiss her, he wants to lay down his life for her, for the way she looks at him with those beautiful kind eyes of hers. He never wants to ler go of her hand but then the security guy tells them they have to leave the small wagon to let the other people come in. So he has to, and they leave that ride and join back the buzzing crowd of the fair. His heart has settled a little bit and he feels slightly better. But he needs to _do better_ , be a better date for her. He sees a shooting stand and he gets an idea.

« Do you like stuffed animals ? » He asks.

« What girl doesn't ? » She chuckles and he points at the stand. There's a line of stuffed animals held up as prizes and she grins. _Bingo_ , Robb thinks.

« Which one do you want ? »

They walk closer to the stand and once they get there, she points to the big koala. « That one. »

« Alright. » Robb takes his wallet out and pays for the toy gun. It's simple, he has to shoot five empty cans and the stuffed koala will be won. He shoots the five cans and soon enough, the big stuffed koala is in Rhaenys's hands. She's grinning at him, like a star in the night, thanking profusely and he thinks this is everything he's ever wanted. To see this smile, to see light personified and it's her. _It's her_.

They do a few more stands and Rhaenys ends up winning another stuffed animal too after a few tries, a little rabbit that Robb will cherish forever, and now they're getting cotton candy and Robb can't help but feel like the date is going really well. She's laughing at his jokes and she has these little gestures towards him that makes him feel like he might have a shot at another date. It's getting late though, and it's a wednesday and he knows she has class in the morning, so he should get her home soon. But he doesn't want to leave, not right now when everything is going so well.

« Want to go on the ferris wheel ? » She asks him. She's looking up at him with big expectant eyes, holding her koala in her arms, her eyes searching his for something. A confirmation maybe.

« Sure ! » He agrees because any minute with her is more than he needs, so he nods vigorously and they head towards the line. They wait in comfortable silence but Robb keeps stealing glances at her, and he can't help but smile when he catches her glancing at him too. The blush creeping on her cheeks is cute and Robb feels his own cheeks heating and he thinks they must look crazy if someone was to look at them now. But he doesn't care if they do, he's happy, and he'll let all the stars in the sky witness it if it means he can have more of it, of her.

They get in one of the seats, Rhaenys still holding her koala close to her, while Robb has the little rabbit in the front pocket of his jacket. The wheel starts spinning and Rhaenys's mouth falls open once they reach a certain height. You can spot the city lights from afar and it looks like stars in a dark night.

« This is such a beautiful night. » She whispers and she's looking around, admiring the view. « This is so pretty, Robb, look, all the lights.. »

But he's not looking at the lights, no, he's looking at her, at how she shines, how beautiful she is, and he really wishes he could tear his eyes off of her, but he can't. She's everything he needs to see. Ever. She turns to him and his heart sighs in his chest, and she frowns. « You're not looking . »

« I am. » He answers and he doesn't try to hide the fact that no, he's not looking at the lights or the stars in the sky, he just wants to look at her.

« And what do you see ? » She asks in a playful tone, raising an eyebrow at him.

« I see someone that makes this night even more beautiful. »

Her eyes fall down, and she blushes again. She looks away trying to hide it, but he sees it nonetheless. The wheel keeps spinning and she doesn't say anything else, just keeps looking at the dark sky with the few twinkling stars. When the ferris wheel has stopped at the top, on their seat, she turns to him. « You're wrong. »

He frowns. « About what ? »

« Maybe it's not the stars or the city lights that makes this night beautiful. That, you're right about. It's _us_ that make it beautiful. The both of us. Being here tonight, together. We make this night beautiful. »

Robb's lips grow into a massive grin when he hears the words. And she grins back at him. It feels like the perfect moment to kiss her, but he also doesn't want to take advantage of the moment, so he doesn't. He'll have another moment, if tonight is any indication. So he just keeps grinning to himself, and doesn't even feel embarassed when he grabs her hand and she lets him, as the wheel starts spinning again. Indeed, this night is a beautiful, because of the stars, the city lights, and them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated ! come chat with me on tumblr @ rhaenmarteII or on twitter @taehmikrokosmos ! I love you all stay safe!


End file.
